It is known to distribute personalized plastic cards to end users by mailing the cards in envelopes to the end users. The cards are typically affixed to a form which is mechanically folded and mechanically inserted into a mailing envelope in an inserter mechanism. In addition, one or more inserts including, but not limited to, promotional inserts, advertising inserts, terms and conditions inserts, and the like, may also be mechanically inserted into the envelope in the inserter mechanism along with the folded form bearing the card(s).
Currently, inserts are pre-printed and loaded into the inserter mechanism. There may be separate hoppers in the inserter for different types of inserts. However, if one wants to change the content of the inserts, for example changing the terms and conditions insert which can vary from state-to-state, the inserter must be shut down and loaded with the correct inserts. This results in downtime of the system which reduces throughput (i.e. the number of envelopes ready for mailing with inserted forms and inserts).